In the field of laser remote sensing, it is desirable to have a sensor for which the object is flood-illuminated with a laser pulse and the reflected light is detected by an array of detectors located in the image plane of an optical system. With such a sensor, the requirement for large aperture scanning optics typically associated with laser remote sensing systems is eliminated. However, such a sensor typically requires a high-speed detector array that is synchronized with the laser pulse. This type of detector array typically has a limited number of pixels, is costly to manufacture and is generally not optimal for passive imaging. Additionally, one approach for recording active images with flood illumination of the object requires digital holographic detection in the pupil plane of the optical system. The problem with this approach is that because the detector is located in the pupil plane, it precludes the possibility of also performing passive imaging in the image plane with the same detector array. Thus, separate detector arrays would be required if both active imaging and passive imaging are desired.